User talk:Jigo22
Talk to me here... RE:A question Yes (discluding the obviously unallowed stuff, like things having a sexual meaning), but it doesn't have to be possible (e.g.: like anti-gravity). 02:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) RE:L'amour Toujours yey3JWKMlcE From this video. I'll be getting the CD soon! =D 22:32, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Runescape - Battle of Asgarnia You are being invited to RSFFW's first text-based role-play! You may either enlist to be an attacker or defender of Asgarnia (or none at all if you don't want to be involved). If you decide to join you even get to make your own clan (cool, eh?) (a fan fiction clan)! If you want to know the plot before joining, the plot is essentially as follows: #A clan and/or Kingdom attacks Asgarnia. #Our characters beat the snot out of each other. #Someone wins! :) Please on my talk page if you want to join or not. 06:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) RE:Planet Earth Earth is a different planet to RuneScape, possibly even in another dimension. I really don't know how King Arthur got to RS, but that matters not atm. I don't need to change my last post, but maybe King Arthur got into RS via a portal. Arnie 08:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) No offence... but your grammar on the BoA is horrible. I'm gonna fix it. 11:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:57, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) RE:Fat people Ever watched Doctor Who before? The family Slitheen can disguise themselves as humans, but they are far too large, so they use compression fields to shrink them a little. This means they can only fit in fat people. See wikipedia:Slitheen if you wanna know more. Arnie 10:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Dragons and Dragon slayers Dracomancers are worshippers of the god Draco, the Dragon god. They seem to like dragons alot. go here to learn about Dracomancers and Dragon Slayers What? I put Dracomancers down. I meant neutal as in not Sara or Zammy ( or army or zaro ) and why have you put a sppedy delete on little sheildy down there? What's Image Shack? Is it something american? Can I just ask, where are the Axe Riders in Peacekeepers RE: Chapter 13 I meant ToaBionicle's dargon slayers. Arnie 12:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) RE: evil dude's RfA I'll get right to it. 00:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) IotM and AotM Please vote in the IotMs and AotMs. They just got made. :) 01:05, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Under Contruction I'm not using it because I don't particularly like the way it looks. User:Lexmarkman re: Level 4.5 Treasure Trails Yes you may add the item. Emosworld 19:16, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Taboo subjects Hey all, I was wandering - are there any subjects I should steer clear of? Will you list them here, or is there page already devoted to banned or discouraged subjects? If so, could you please give me a link to it? I'd be thankful. --Fegaxeyl 18:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Gotcha, I was meaning within RuneScape i.e. is it wrong to associate bad things with JaGex/JaGex mods etc.? By the way, thanks for the message. --Fegaxeyl Poll Hey all, I've seen quite a few people have polls on their user pages. Could I please recieve a set of instructions on how to make my own poll, either on my talk page or get a link to a page that says how? I'd be 100% thankful. --Fegaxeyl 08:56, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Hey Jigo22, I just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 10:30, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I see you've already added some stuff to the page - excellent! I'll be away for up to a fortnight, so it'll be a nice surprise to see a nice big page when I get back. Feel free to add some more! Oh, by the way, try making it into a category, and if you feel like it add some more - backstory, more information on albums/singles etc. Once again, thanks! --Fegaxeyl 16:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I'm back! Thanks for adding all the stuff, but remember it's far from finished! --Fegaxeyl 08:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Sitenotice and a new Role-play Done, and sure there can be a place for your role-play. Eventually, though, there may be too many at a time (like, five, let's say), and we may just have to link to the role-play hub article. 20:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) RE: A New role-play Good idea! I might join, although I go on the comp a lot less now for some reason. It'll be good to get a change from the Dracomancers. Joined! RE: Wooo, New Role-Play Sorry, but I'm not interested. :( 00:59, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah! First Role Play! Thanks for the invite to the role-play, I've just added a new chapter. It might be a bit late, but I think I can make it work. If you have any tips to help me or if I need to change anything regarding the Role-Play, please tell me. Once again, thanks! --Fegaxeyl 08:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Push or Poll? Thanks for telling me how to make polls - I've created one on my User Page. Please check it out and answer it! By the way, how do you change text colours? --Fegaxeyl 09:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) A Categorically Poor Performance Hi again! The title has nothing to do with this apart from the category bit. Because: How do I create categories and subcategories? Once again, I'll be grateful for the help. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 17:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Jigo22, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! Treo Hi Jigo, Can I use Treo in one of my new pages, the Gielinor Defender Group? He would be a founding member. --Fegaxeyl 14:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Text adventure Sorry dude, I just finished making it! Feel free to play it though. --Fegaxeyl 17:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Competiton Jigo, I can see why you'd like to judge, but I also know you'd love to add an entry too. Am I right? So, don't take this personally, but I'd prefer to judge alone. Still, there's loads of other stuff you can help with - for instance, see if you can come up with a list of names from the competition (so far "Fight of the Fleets" is the best I've got, and that stinks), or you could help designing an advertisement poster for it. If there's anything you think could be done, or have some advice, just message me. By the way, thanks for the offer to make the signature, if you don't mind it would be best to make it after the competition. And good idea with the prize of putting it on the front page. --Fegaxeyl 16:13, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Jigo, :Thanks for the advertising offer! Now that most things are ready, now is the time to make a start. I was thinking of it saying: (in medium-sized text) THE RUNESCAPE FAN FICTION WIKI (then in smaller text) IS PROUD TO PRESENT (and then in a big size, where it could either be on one line or a word per line) LEADERS OF THE SEA! (Then under that, in a very small text, put down) STARTING JANUARY 20TH, ENDING FEBRUARY 1ST! (This part isn't supposed to be a message on the poster) The background, in my opinion, should be plain and simple - perhaps a blue sky, a bluer sea, and perhaps the sun and a few birds as finishing touches. :When you've finished it, put it up on the wiki and give me a message saying it's done, with a link to it. Or, just post it straight up onto my user page with a short message in my user talk. I'll inspect it, and if it's good, I'll use it! :--Fegaxeyl 16:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Jigo, ::Wow! Great! Just one or two little things - ::Do you have Paint? If so, see if you can make the picture thinner, so I can stretch it even larger, and ::Could you make the "Leaders of the Sea" part even bigger, so it covers more of the poster? ::Thanks again, it's great! ::--Fegaxeyl 17:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Jigo, :::It's great, it's fine, and I suppose I can do without it being thinner. :::One more time, thank you! :::--Fegaxeyl 17:26, 15 January 2008 (UTC) RE: #rsffwiki I don't know. I personally think we should just stick with #rswiki for RuneScape Fan Fiction purposes. Halo Fanon made their own channel at #Halo-Fanon, and it rarely gets any more than two people at a time in it. We around five active contributors, so the odds of having more than one person on #rsffw at a time are low. 03:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :You might want to ask Richard about that. He's good with MediaWiki. 22:53, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::"$1" is the MediaWiki version of " }". 01:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Rise of Angeror Since you played a substantial part in Regicide (Heck, you owned it!), could you update the page in the title with any recurring characters. Well, now we have 5 teams, you can start it now. Update ROA first though. (Rise of Angeror) Oh-kay. Siggy. Can't be bothered to type it. RE: Leaders of the Sea idea Jigo, Good thinking, I'll investigate it more to see if it's possible, but in the meantime it's likely it'll happen. By the way, you have one more week to add any finishing touches to your article! --Fegaxeyl 16:00, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Reward, Fast Forwind Jigo, As you know - Leaders of the Sea is closing! (Boo hoo.) Anyway, that means that prizes and awards are soon to be given out, and you were pretty good with that poster - can you top yourself making some certificates for 1st, 2nd, 3rd etc.? If so, keep them hidden until I ask for them, then would you care to put them up on the article and/or the winner's userpage. I'd be thankful - for the lordknowshowmany time. --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Erm... well, I think I might have a way to upload the main certificates, but perhaps you could make these ones: *Best Logo (Poster) *Best Ships (Medal) *Most referenced article throughout the wiki (Medal) *Most pictures (Medal) *Most unique idea (Medal) *Most humorous (Poster) :I think that's enough for you to work on! Why don't you make the basic certificate now, and then I'll tell you what names to put down and any other text that would be good on there. Anyway, I'm sure you can manage! --Fegaxeyl 16:17, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::I would suggest medium sized - about half the width of the central area of this wiki (with all the text and stuff) and about the whole thing's width in length. I am talking about the area the picture should take up, not the picture itself - just size it as you feel appropriate within the margins I have defined. --Fegaxeyl 19:47, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::Feb 8th at the latest. --Fegaxeyl 17:09, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll be releasing the results on my talk page on the main RS wiki either later today or tomorrow. Tell me as soon as you have seen them here and I'll delete 'em. --Fegaxeyl 16:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::::The results are up here. Tell me when you're done! --Fegaxeyl 17:51, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is everything finished yet? --Fegaxeyl 08:36, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps 6-ish UTC. --Fegaxeyl 15:13, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Please load them up straight onto the winning pages ASAP. Send me a message when you have done that and I'll make the "official" announcements. Also, did you make rewards for 1st, 2nd and 3rd? --Fegaxeyl 07:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This means that you put up the awards before I give out the official announcement. Just to verify. --Fegaxeyl 14:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Great medals! Could you put them on every winning page and the user page, but in slightly larger resolution? --Fegaxeyl 16:41, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Abcxyzzzz "Uh, that is so? then I think that tomorrow I'm going to add Firemaking to your article of RuneScape 3, I think that's a nice, collaborative effort." :Your statement made me very happy. It 1) demonstrated that you've been paying attention to what I've wrote (which is always what matters on creativity wikias) and 2) adding sections to it will make it grow faster and be more varied with the contribs from different people and 3) that's the whole point of collabbing! :So go ahead! I challenge you to it. You're free to modify it. Maybe I'll keep what you post there. Of course, I'm also free to undo it, but I won't undo as a matter of protocol. Abcxyzzzz 16:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Whatever do you think I have anything to do with Yun?! My runescape username is abcxyzzzz. But I've stopped playing for quite a while. Abcxyzzzz 17:49, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Ah, that's better! If you like, you could make the background even lighter, something like on Wikipedia. --Yunzhong Hou User categories Okay, I wasn't aware that the user categories were already established. In that case, just remove the User:/ part. Thanks. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Prizes Thank you, and nice design by the way. Mr. Garrison 15:23, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Wow Jigo - those medals and posters are fabulous! Thanks for all your help in the competition! --Fegaxeyl 16:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for expressing interest in Idea. --Yunzhong Hou 16:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Clearup Jigo, Thanks once more for all your help in Leaders of the Sea. I'm not sure how to repay you, but I have got one little idea. How about I go through some or all of your articles on this wiki and run a clearup operation? What I mean is, I correct any typos or grammar mistakes, change how the pages are set out etc., and make them look much neater. Well, what do you say? --Fegaxeyl 10:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I've done some clearup on most of your articles, but at the moment I'm holding back from the Jigo series as it would be quite a bit of work. Do you want me to clear that up too, or are you okay with things the way they are? --Fegaxeyl 20:58, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Featured Image Nomination Jigo, It's only 4 days until the end of the month and I found your image to be of high quality. I'd like to nominate it as Featured Image for March. However, the rules say I need permission. Therefore, can I have permission for the nomination? -- ChelseaFan528 17:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Favicon Hi Jigo, It seems I'm unable to upload the image to the website(it says it is corrupt or has an incorrect extension),so maybe I can E-mail it to you and you can upload it? Please leave your reply here. P.S:Please tell your friend Chiafriend12 that I can also trim the white from your site's main logo. --The Oracle23 15:52, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :All done.Note that you might have to clear your cache to see it.--The Oracle23 Public domain I see that you've uploaded several images recently, and tagged them all as being Public Domain files. If an image contains anything that isn't created by the uploader (like a game screenshot, a logo, a part of something else that isn't Public Domain), it can't be Public Domain unless the creator of such a thing (like Jagex for RuneScape, Bungie for Halo) gives permission for it to be. I'm guessing that the game screenshots aren't from a game that's by you. Could you untag them? And what game are they from, may I ask? 22:08, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Timetable Jigo, As you have increasingly less time active on the wiki, I would suggest you put up a timetable on your home page so that we (the rest of the wiki's users) know when you are likely to be online so we can plan events in ways that you can participate. For instance, you could put down what days in the coming month you will be active, and which ones you won't be active on. Please respond! --Fegaxeyl 23:04, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I would suggest either of these: *Create a Microsoft ExCel file with all the dates on in rows, columns etc. :OR *Simply have a list on your userpage like the example below: *June 1st - 14th: Not online *June 15th: Online *June 16th - 23rd: Not online *June 24th - 31st: Online :Personally, I think the easier option would be the last option, as you don't have to fiddle around putting up an ExCel file. But it's up to you. --Fegaxeyl 08:38, 16 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Super smash bros brawl Its not even available in my country yet (England), but I used to have Super smash bros melee but it got broken. Arnie 19:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Interested in writing? I guess you've already seen the advert for writers to Morytania, but in case you haven't I'd like to invite you to write. You've written a series yourself already, but I know you have little time online so I completely understand if you don't have time to write or don't want to. If you ever consider writing one in the near future then I've saved a few spaces for other people to add stories in an attempt to get more writers. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 00:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I understand, thanks anyway. Mr. Garrison 08:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for noticing and fixing the mistake on Zaros Cult. :-) I must be blind :-S Morgoth Bauglir 23:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Collaborative idea Jigo, Thanks for your suggestions. I would love to work on them, but as I am still doing work on TF, TW, and eventually the new Warriors in Arms project (check it out, by the way) we can't do it soon. However, this gives us ample time to rework the idea, come up with a few plots, enemies, and suchlike. I would suggest that while I am writing that stuff you put down some plotlines and maybe a few extra characters. It's a good idea, but I think (unless you are planning to have a whole army of good guys) you should give them similar ranks, or no ranks at all and put them in an individual clan. And how many stories do you intend for this to run, like TW? Or will it be like the Coal Rocks? Anyway, thanks again, and let's work on the idea together. --Fegaxeyl 06:32, 13 April 2008 (UTC) My latest project Just wondering if you're interested (and have the time) in contributing to my latest series, Gielinor (the pages explains the whole idea). Mr. Garrison 21:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Great! This idea is much more popular than Morytania seeing as its a lot less specific. Mr. Garrison 09:44, 26 April 2008 (UTC)